


Handwriting

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 10-glances, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish/AR. Duo needs to write an essay about a subject he knows nothing about and lets his mind wander about handwriting styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: studying
> 
> The story took a different turn when I wrote this.

Political Science. A subject unfamiliar to Duo. At the orphanage he only knew basic ABCs, arithmetic—both taught patiently by both Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. No doubt if they were still alive, they would have been able to teach him some math, physics and of course, the Holy Bible in advance theology. While under Doctor G’s tutelage, he received engineering (in order to understand the mechanics of a Gundam), basic human biology (in order to understand how further a human can endure physical strain in every situation) and basic practical combating skills (good for sniping and usage of his buddy's beam scythe).

Political science never was a much of a main issue in his studies. So writing a four-page-long essay regarding the fundaments of politics by applying them to the current happenings and come up with arguments as to why he had come to certain conclusions—was a difficult feat. The fact that he was a Gundam pilot, perhaps, had influenced the way he described his opinions on politics; by paralleling the war between Earth and the colonies with the superiors and the oppressed through his view as a front-line soldier.

With some effort, Duo made his writing less legible to the teacher, adapting to common knowledge that boys usually have horrible writing. His writing was actually cursive, leaning slightly to the right and words were connected by faint pen dashes. The cursive letters and the connected loops often made it easier to detect his early catholic days so he blotched with his pen and made his sentences a bit shaky across the paper lines. And then he stopped, dissatisfied and confused. What was he going to write next again? Something about the war heads and the guns or the innocents and the ignorant? For the umpteenth time he crossed out his sentences on his drafting notebook, blue pen running horizontally across cursive letters.

He glanced to his left, where Heero—his supposedly co-transfer buddy—was sitting, his pen furiously running along his notebook as if he was on the verge of forgetting his train of thought. Duo leaned inconspicuously closer to peak at whatever Heero was writing and only noticed the neat handwriting on the page.

Duo wondered why he wasn’t surprised to see rigid letters adorning each line as if they’re printed from a computer screen. Revealing nothing spectacular except for the efficient way each letter was carefully laid out, each space between the words was divided and the actual content the writer had readily displayed with care and precision of a serious but brilliant student. A cocky student, Duo amended as he finally took in the length of Heero's written essay--way over the required length. A cocky student who wanted to say something meaningful. To the teacher. To his classmates. To the world.

A slow smirk tugged at Duo's face. Something to say, huh?

Duo stopped hesitating on his next point of argument and leaned forward on his desk to write down his next paragraph.


End file.
